Zu spät
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: Sequel zu Vorbei! Auszug :Sie hasste diese Worte. Zu spät. Wie, wie nur konnten zwei so kleine Wörter einfach alles zerstören?: Spielt nach dem Krieg. Vorsicht, traurig! DH nicht berücksichtigt


_A/N: Sequel zu "Vorbei"! Endlich hab ich's mal geschafft! ;) Okay, irgendwie ist das hier eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen... Naja, das "original" __ist unter dem Titel "too late!" hier zu finden. Also, zum mitschreiben: "Vorbei" ist original deutsch, ins englische übersetzt. Und "zu spät" ist original englisch, ins deutsche übersetzt... Nur, falls es jemanden interessiert. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich spinne (bevor sämtliche reviews nur aus dieser Feststellung bestehen, gebe ich es lieber gleich zu! ;) )_

_Also, ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen!_  
**  
**

**Zu spät**

_Sie will nach Hause gehen_

_Aber es ist niemand zu Hause_

_Da liegt sie nun, _

_Innerlich gebrochen._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Da stand sie nun, auf der Schwelle dessen, was einst ihr Zuhause gewesen war.

Eigentlich war es ja immer noch ihr Zuhause, und doch... gab es einen Unterschied.

Die Stille. Es war viel zu still... Nicht, dass es hier jemals laut gewesen wäre. Aber es hatte doch immer etwas gegeben, leise Geräusche, wenn man nur genau hinhörte. Schritte, das leise Kratzen einer Feder auf Pergament, ein verhaltenes Husten... Vor allem aber die Wärme, die Präsenz der anderen. Sie war sich deutlich bewusst, dass all dies jetzt nicht mehr da war. Dass sie nicht mehr da waren.

Kalt und leer. Der Zustand ihres Heimes schien sich auf sie selbst zu übertragen.

Nicht, dass sie es nicht schon vor langem gewusst hätte, dass es einmal so kommen musste. Vor so langer Zeit hatte es begonnen, dass sie nicht einmal den Zeitpunkt benennen konnte. Vielleicht hatte es auch schon angefangen, bevor es begann? Sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ahnte jedoch, dass es auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise wahr war.

Vielleicht begann alles damit, dass ihr Mann sich von einem gewissen Slytherin angezogen fühlte, der seinerseits wieder ein wenig zu besessen schien von einem gewissen jungen Gryffindor...

Sie seufzte. Wenn Lucius nur nie beschlossen hätte, dem dunklen Lord zu folgen. Wenn nur Draco nicht denselben Fehler gemacht hätte... Vielleicht wäre sie jetzt nicht alleine, möglicherweise wäre wenigstens einer von ihnen noch bei ihr. Aber es war zu spät.

Sie hasste diese Worte. Zu spät. Wie, wie nur konnten zwei so kleine Wörter einfach alles zerstören? Zu spät. Oh, wie sie sie hasste! Es war immer zu spät!

Zu spät um zu helfen, zu spät um sich zu sorgen, zu spät um seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Es war einfach für alles zu spät!

Aber gab es überhaupt so etwas wie „rechtzeitig" für einige Sachen? Oder gab es nur handeln oder unterlassen, keine Zeit mehr für Verbesserungen, keine Zeit zum Trauern, keine Zeit sich schuldig zu fühlen und zu versuchen, alles wiedergutzumachen? Konnte denn das Leben wirklich so grausam sein?

Lucius... Sicher, er hatte Fehler gemacht. Aber er hatte auch erkannt, dass es Fehler waren. Tatsächlich war es das Letzte, was er je getan hatte...

Wenigstens hatte Draco die Chance erhalten seine Fehler auszumerzen—sicher, er war trotzdem gestorben, aber wenigstens starb er im Kampf gegen seinen ehemaligen Herrn. Und an dem Lächeln, dass er auch im Tode noch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte konnte sie sehen, dass er es kein bißchen bedauerte, auf diese Art zu sterben: Bei der Verteidigung derer, die er liebte.

Eine leise Träne stahl sich über Narcissas Gesicht als sie langsam ihr einstiges Heim betrat. Sie konnte es immer noch kaum glauben, geschweige denn damit umgehen. Während sie durch die Säle wanderte, stürzten Erinnerungen auf sie ein. In diesen Spiegel pflegte Lucius immer zu schauen, bevor er aus dem Haus ging... Draco stolperte immer diese winzige Statue und fluchte so sehr, dass sie ihn bestrafen musste. Sie „verdonnerte" ihn dann immer dazu, mehr Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, da Lucius nicht zu verstehen schien, dass Draco sie immer noch brauchte. Ihr Ehemann war seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr von seinem Vater aufgezogen und ausgebildet worden, während er seine Mutter kaum je gesehen hatte. Genauso war jeder Erbe seiner Familie seit Ewigkeiten behandelt worden. Und versuch mal jemand, einem Malfoy beizubringen, dass etwas nicht unbedingt gut sein musste, nur weil es Tradition hatte! Meistens hatte sie sich nicht mehr als einen verwirrten Blick seinerseits eingehandelt. Und doch hatte er zugestimmt, dass sie das Kind in seiner Abwesenheit bestrafen durfte, was sie dann dazu nutzte, mit ihrem Sohn ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen. Dieser schien das sogar dermaßen zu genießen, dass er manchmal mit Absicht stolperte und fluchte...

Traurig lächelnd zeichnete sie die Statue mit ihren Fingern nach. Es würde nie wieder dasselbe sein... Draco würde nie, niemals wieder über diese Statue stolpern. Er würde ihr nie wieder dieses kleine Lächeln schenken, dass er für sie und nur für sie alleine reserviert hatte.

Das Lächeln wich von ihren Lippen. Ihre geliebte Familie war für immer fort. Der Platz, den sie einst ihr Heim genannt hatte, war leer und kalt. Sie fühlte sich so... unwillkommen. So, als wäre sie am falschen Ort. Dies war nicht mehr ihr Heim. Ein Zuhause war irgendwie freundlich, dort musste wenigstens eine Menschenseele außer ihr sein. Sie wollte jetzt so gerne nach Hause gehen.

Traurigerweise war sie, technisch gesehen, bereits zu Hause. Es fühlte sich nur falsch an.

Langsam sank sie auf den Boden und weinte; sie trauerte jetzt das erste Mal seit sie das letzte Mitglied ihrer Familie hatte tot auf dem Schlachtfeld liegen sehen, eingerahmt von Leichen. Es war einfach nicht fair... Aber was war denn schon fair? Nicht, entschied sie. Sie lag auf dem Boden, starrte an die Decke, weinend und den Krieg verwünschend, der ihre geliebte Familie auseinander gerissen hatte...

Und so fand Remus sie.

Leise kniete er sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er drückte sie sachte und lächelte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Es gab nichts zu sagen.

Als sie schließlich die Kraft wiedergefunden hatte, aufzustehen, nahm er sie in seine Arme und umarmte sie vorsichtig. So standen sie für einige Minuten schweigend, sich von der Kraft und dem Mut des anderen nährend.

Dann löste Remus die Umarmung vorsichtig und blickte ihr lächelnd in die Augen. Sie erwiderte das Lächeln schwach.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie. „Ich musste einfach hierher kommen. Ich wollte unbedingt...nach Hause gehen." Er nickte. „Ich weiß."

Sie zitterte. „Aber es ist zu spät... Sie sind fort... Das ist nicht mehr mein Zuhause. Es ist vorbei..." Remus umarmte sie erneute und flüsterte: „Aber erinnerst du dich denn nicht? Es ist nie vorbei. Zumindest nicht für uns. Wir haben überlebt. Wir werden nicht aufgeben. _Dir _musste ich versprechen, nicht aufzugeben. Und James braucht eine Mutter... Nun, wenigstens etwas, das einer Mutter so ähnlich wie möglich ist. Komm. Es ist nie zu spät..."

Sie hörte zwar nicht auf zu weinen, nickte aber. Remus hatte Recht. Es gab immer noch Dinge, für die es sich zu leben lohnte. Und vielleicht hatte er ja recht und manchmal hieß „spät" gar nicht „zu spät" sondern „gerade noch rechtzeitig"...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Wenn du jemanden liebst aber es zu Ende geht_

_Kann es schlimmer sein?_

_Lichter werden dich nach Hause führen _

_Und deine Knochen entflammen_

_Und ich werde versuchen, dich zu heilen. _

_Ende (?)_

_A/N: Thats it! Vielleicht schreibe ich zu dieser Serie noch mehr (wenn ich Zeit habe...), was sagt ihr dazu? _

_Übrigens, die Lieder sind "Nobody's home" von Avril Lavigne und "Fix you" von Coldplay. Irgendwie passen sie, finde ich... _

_Ja, falls ihr kommentieren möchtet... Reviews sind immer herzlich willkommen!_

_Danke für's Lesen!__  
_


End file.
